Many pouched laundry products are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,441, Davis et al., issued Oct. 18, 1983, recognizes the need to separate materials to provide faster release and controlled release of the incompatible materials. It disclosed laminating two different material into two large pouches. Typically, dry powders are laminated between a water-permeable substrate and a water-impermeable substrate. Such prior art product laminates have some drawbacks. For example, certain laundry active materials so laminated are relatively slow to dissolve. In certain other forms the laminate has to be protected with a coating, which coating dissolves or comes apart in small pieces. Examples of other prior art laminates are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,383, Eggensperger et al., issued Mar. 31, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,783, Dickinson, issued Feb. 28, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,293, Clarke et al., issued Sept. 7, 1982. Also U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,791, Haq, which issued Nov. 22, 1982, discloses a packaging film which contains liquid detergent products. U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,294, Romagnoli, issued Mar. 20, 1984, discloses a volumetric batching device for pouches.
A need is recognized to separate materials to provide fast release or controlled release of incompatible materials. EPA No. 66,463, Haq (Unilever NV), Dec. 8, 1982, discloses a laminated material in a sandwich heat-sealed structure to provide separate compartments and perforations for release of the active materials.
Multi-compartmentalized laminated disinfecting materials comprising minipouches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,383, supra. This patent does not teach embossed paper which is necessary for the compact containment of sufficient amounts of laundry products. This and other drawbacks in pouched prior art include the failure to recognize how to make a compact as well as an efficient laminated laundry product. The large pouched laundry products contain too much material per pouch which makes them less efficient with respect to rapid and complete dissolution of laundry actives in the wash water.